


We are here now

by SnowySummer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, XIUHAN NEVER DIE, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySummer/pseuds/SnowySummer
Summary: Minseok and Luhan used to be best friends since diapers because they always go to the same school and living right next to the other is another reason, until something happened right before high school. Destiny brought them to meet each other again in the university and it may play some pranks on them.





	We are here now

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompter, you asked for a litttlleee bit angst but I have may or may not slip it to a lot lol i'm so sorryyyy, I got carried away, but I hope you love this <3
> 
> XIUHAN NEVER DIEEE
> 
> thanks for the fest for giving me an opportunity.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this <3

 

“Good morning students! My name is Kim Heechul and I'm your committee president! Now, let us start our orientation day!”

 

Kim Heechul? Sounds more like a problem to Minseok. Loud voice, too many useless gestures, annoying eyebrows, stand out hair color, fashionista, piercing ears, too many problems. _‘This kind of a guy would ruin my day.’_ Mutter Minseok under his breath.

 

Since the morning, Minseok has been all grumpy with the orientation things _. ‘Useless. There is no need to be socializing with annoying people, they will just ruin all your chemistry formulas.’_ is what he said until now. Orientation was, is, and will always be the mutual enemy of an introvert people including Minseok.

 

Why should people interact with each other if at the end of the college, all Minseok want to do is to be accepted at Seoul national laboratory and work there. ALONE. If he learns hard, he wouldn’t need any helps from his future co-workers. If he learns hard, it would make an advantage to him to take a second degree. If he learns hard, he will be the professor and he doesn’t need to ask anyone about anything because he practically will be the one that knows everything.

 

Call him egoistic, he just didn’t fond of communicating or interacting with anyone. Or maybe there are some exceptions. For example, his family, his future teachers and professors and the boy with wide owl eyes who sit right next to him, Kyungsoo. They have known each other unofficially since elementary school, they both were the representative of their school at a math Olympiad. At Junior high, they both fight each other in science Olympiad and when they go to high school together they found each other as friends. There is no need to compete with each other anymore since Minseok was more attracted to chemistry and Kyungsoo loves Biology more.

 

Blessed, that’s what they thought when they know each other more-or not-. Actually they didn’t talk that much, and maybe that’s the reason why they love to stick with each other. No one pressures anyone to talk, except for some formulas and theoretical challenge, and both of them love how they just didn’t need to interact but have each other not to interact. Complicated? Totally.  Simple explanations, they are more than okay to have friends whom they don’t need to talk to but always there.

 

One of the topics they have discussed -which is rare- was their future plans.  SM university, the best university for every course in the South Korea. They have a high presentation of the alumnus who got accepted in international connection and has a high rate in every job interview. Needless to say, once you graduated from SM, your future is in your hands. Both of them has the same thought, SM is their staircase for reaching their dreams and they would make it no matter what. But here they are, sitting in the university’s auditorium, sighing, hissing, and giving up on this orientation thing already. Could you really blame them?

 

“I swear to God that if that red headed president didn’t stop talking by now, I will make a reaction between _hydrogen sulfide_ with _ammonia._ ” Minseok hissed.

 

Kyungsoo took a sneak at the grumpy Minseok, chuckling lowly as he turns back to the president who is talking animatedly about God knows what, “I'm actually quite curious about how much _rima glottidis_ he has. It's amazing how he talks like has four spare vocal cords.” Minseok scoffed at this.

 

“You bet, you should make a research about his case, I'm sure it would be all over the news when you found his _‘spare vocal cords’_.”

 

“I could imagine, but somehow I got this instinct that said he isn’t the only one who has some extra vocal cords.”

 

“Who else?”

 

“You will see.”

 

#

 

“Now you may make your own group! REMEMBER, ten persons each team's!” Shouted Kim Heechul as he does some victory dancing at the end of his speech.

 

Great, now they need to make orientation groups for their first month in the university. How uncool is that? “Let's just go home already, I couldn’t make it any longer.” Minseok whines. Every other student has made their way, chatting and making their own orientation group like they have known each other since forever. Minseok and Kyungsoo are just there, not bothers to move at all.

 

“too lat—

 

“HEYYY!!! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE HERE!!!”

 

Kyungsoo breathed out a laugh and a cry at the same time. Minseok groans when he realizes whose voice is it. “Please don’t tell me we need to spend another year with that devil.” He said.

 

As second passes, one little boy appears from the sea of people. He has dark brown hair and puppy eyes. Slender fingers in his hand wave as he kind of greets them, poor the little boy because none Kyungsoo and Minseok will ever reply to his wave of hand. It's near impossible.

 

Byun Baekhyun. little rascal with sunny personalities. He shines so brightly that Kyungsoo and Minseok got burned by his passion. He overshines everything and everyone know already that Kyungsoo and Minseok never befriend with something that has a word of _‘over’_. They met at their last year of high school. As a classmate, they unpredictably got to work together for their music works as a team for their semester’s score. The disaster was the school work’s duration was five months at their early year. And even after they have finished it, Baekhyun still stick with them no matter how much they have shooed him away.

 

For the two of them, Baekhyun isn’t their _‘friends’_ , it's more like _‘school friends that gonna disappear after college because they will never meet again’_ kind of friends. They was proved wrong because Baekhyun is by their side in no second and pull them into a bone crushing hug even tho he is so small. Well he sure is taller than both of them.

 

“Another person with spare vocal cord.” Kyungsoo says to Minseok and Minseok could only groan again. He couldn’t count how many sighs, groans, and rolling eyes he has done in the past hours, but he is sure that it will keep counting.

 

Baekhyun let them go and now they realize that there are other people close to them, keeping an eye on them. “OH RIGHT! You haven’t got into any team right?” Baekhyun ask. Minseok just want to reply that they didn’t need any since he was planning to go home but- “Of course you haven’t! There is no any kind person out there like Byun Baekhyun who would care for two of the best royal antisocial person in the universe! Thou shalt fear not! Because the almighty BYUN BAEKHYUN IS HERE!!! WUAHAHAHA!” He dramatically make an evil laugh like some bad witches in disney channel and his dramatic acting of course draw a lot of attention from the other students.

 

One of the people that has been standing close to them-behind Baekhyun- the giant one with elf ear smack him in the head and Baekhyun cough from the impact. The other snicker at them but then Baekhyun compose himself and cough lightly as he fix his clothes that didn’t seems untidy at all.

 

“Well, as I was saying, our group is needing another two other person to make us ten and I think that maybe you would lik—no, no, you are joining us, no but.” This time, Minseok and Kyungsoo just sigh and shake their head, but of course, for Baekhyun, they have agreed to him.

 

“Great! Now, guys this are my friends from high school. The shortest is Kyungsoo and the cat person is Minseok.” Now, Minseok didn’t try hard to restrain himself because he just punch Baekhyun like how he want it. And Baekhyun just smiles at him. How abnormal.

 

#

 

Their assignment is to write about their perspective on seeing the world, but they need to figure the way to start it with group discussion. It's more like a literature assignment for them, it's so useless if Minseok may say but yet, he said nothing.

 

_Useless._

 

Kim Heechul is such an ass, he made this assignment as plus point for their graduation work even when all of them came from different major. Yet it's too important for them to pass the opportunity. The point for this assignment is _that important_ that even Minseok relents on giving his the best he could to finish it. Yes, that's why Minseok didn't said anything other than muttering ‘useless’ to himself, because plus point is a good thing for his future.

 

And positive side is, Baekhyun’s friends isn't that bad, they are really accepting Minseok and Kyungsoo who didn't really like uttering words to the other but just the two of them and sometimes to Baekhyun because t Baekhyun like to butt in without their concern.

 

“Lets decided on what to do on the break time.” Kris suggested and they agreed on it. Kris and Junmyeon are their one year above them, Junmyeon majoring to be a doctor as Kris is in the art department. Junmyeon is part of the committee with Kris as a volunteer, they has been said to work with one of the group and randomly got their group as their duty.

 

“Wait, why there are only nine of you?” Junmyeon asks when they just gonna walk to their own destination. Now that he mentioned it, Minseok just realizes that there are indeed only nine of them.

 

“Yes, the left one should arrive soon, he has some things he needs to take care first,” Yixing explained and Junmyeon nodded in understanding.

 

#

 

Luhan arrived at the third day.

Minseok didn’t pay attention to him but Luhan decide to act shit

 

It's their third day already, with help of Junmyeon and Kris most of them already on half of the assignment. Most of them.

 

“I come here to master the art of music! Why do i need to write what i think about my environment?!” Baekhyun whined so loud, banging his head straight forward to the library desk they are at. The college have made some policy that the student who want to finish the crazy head committee's assignment could use the library once all the class already over.

 

“C’mon Baekhyun, you can do it!” Chanyeol cheer on him even tho his five sheets of paper only have one sheet occupied by text.

 

“I don't want to~ Minseok! Let me copy yours!” Before Minseok could decline like always, Baekhyun has snatched his papers and read them aloud.

 

“... _As useless as it should be, people should stay with their own problems. Meddling with others’, depending on other may only bring everyone… down…”_ at the end of the sentence, Baekhyun only whispers it. Hurt is clearly on his feature as he locks his gaze with Minseok. Minseok isn't sure why.

 

“What is your topic, Minseok?” Junmyeon ask as he saw how down Baekhyun were after reading a piece of Minseok’s.

 

It's not so important, but he answer it nonetheless “Dependency of human soul.” If there are people who are a bit confused, they didn't push it at all. By the third day they have understand that Minseok and Kyungsoo have their own world and words, asking them isn't an option when it was so easy for both Minseok and Kyungsoo to understand it, even tho in general, no one really understand their true meaning.

“I see, you are already in fourth page, right?” Junmyeon smiles to him as he does understand of what Minseok was trying to write. Minseok nods, “May you tell us what's your final point?”

 

"It's _useless,"_

 

A scoff was heard, "Is it that hard to just say the point?" Sehun breathes under his breath.

 

And in the times like this, Minseok think it really is useless. When people didn't understand what he means and all he received is that word back, all over again. _Useless_.

 

Jongin punch his shoulder and Sehun pouts back, "Stupid, what Minseok mean is that his point is ‘useless', he isn't saying that saying what his point is useless," he hissed and Kyungsoo who really want to said about it but not having any words come from his mouth give a grateful look towards Jongin.

 

Maybe it isn't too bad-

 

"Xing!" It sounds like a nostalgia to Minseok’s ears, and he isn't ready for this if it really who he thinks it is.

 

Yixing lit up at the voice calling him as he recognize that voice, it's his best friend's’ voice. He stood up and sure things his best friends just entered the library and start walking to their table, he didn't see Minseok’s body who sit in front of him become stiff.

 

"Bro! Did you bring the medal home?" he asks, his best friends have pass three days of their first day in college just because the college itself already send him to compete in a singing contest.

 

"Of course!" His best friends come nearer to his side, passing the other as he engulfs Yixing into a hug.

 

They didn't saw when Minseok run from there with all of his belonging is nowhere to be found.

 

Sehun sighs, "what is his problem?"

 

Luhan pull out from the hug, "who?" And that time when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun also do the same and run after Minseok. And Sehun just shakes his head.

 

#

 

The next day, Minseok could not avoid going to the discussion section of their groups. Much to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s worry, he still came.

 

Luhan was there first with all of the rest except Minseok, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Minseok stood still when Luhan turn his gaze at him when he was walking to their table. Luhan stands and walks to him. "What are you doing here?"

 

Minseok didn't respond.

 

" _What are you doing here?"_ He hissed but still Minseok keeps his mouth shut.

 

Yixing also stands and grab Luhan’s arm, afraid Luhan will do something out of nowhere. "Luhan, this is Minseok. He is Baekhyun’s friends and our teammate." Yixing tried to explain.

 

But things escalated too quickly when Luhan almost march toward Minseok. Fortunately, Yixing and Tao already his hands and prevent him to do what he thinks he will do. They have known Luhan to know he is short tempered.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, HAH?! Destroy my life?! Suffocating me again?! And then blame all things on me?! What do you want?!" He shouts out, every other person in the library know have their eyes on them.

 

Luhan still clearly remember that one time he come back home, his mother was blaming all things that happened between their (ex)friendship on him. And he never like it. He was really close with his mother, and since that time, it just change. He still hold his grudge towards the smaller man.

 

"Luhan!" Tao shouts, hoping Luhan find his mind faster.

 

"Shut up! This is our problem, not yours!"

 

Kyungsoo take a step ahead but Minseok hand hold him still, "He is right, it is _our_ problem."

 

Minseok sighs, he didn't think that this will be how they met again for the first time after years. "I'm not here to do anything to you, what are you even talking about?"

 

Even when his heart is shaking, shouting for help because it will be destroyed again soon, Minseok still stands and said it with calm voice, his facade.

 

Luhan is more than irritate, Minseok act like he knows nothing. Luhan is sure he was the one who report things to his mother that his mother was angry at him. He scoff, "garbage, be out of my way" he says before he pull his hands harshly from Yixing’s and Tao’s hold. He glares to Minseok and take his way out of the room.

 

#

 

Minseok do exactly what Luhan told him to do. He is out from Luhan’s way, but clearly, Luhan was the one who didn't be out of his way. Often than not every time he met Luhan out of luck, Luhan decided to call him words, shouting it out loud as the students near him could clearly heard him. It is driving him crazy.

 

He didn't ask for this, even when they have different major and buildings, somehow Luhan still success to bash him daily with or without Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, he still do it.

 

And Minseok thinks maybe he deserves this, because someone who is _useless_ deserves every bad thing, like him.

 

#

 

It's been two weeks and good thing he still stands tall in grace not really minding what Luhan said to him. Or so what people saw on the outside.

 

Contemplating on what to buy for Baekhyun, he just stood there and sighs. He was with Kyungsoo that lunch break at the library as Kyungsoo asked for his opinion about _‘trichophyton canis is the slim twins of gypseum and cousin of the tear-like parasite’_ when Baekhyun just decided to made a really loud dramatic entrance with shouting _‘Let the books all bow down to the king of Byun Baekhyun!"_ , unceremoniously making the librarians kick him out in instant but Baekhyun didn't forget to brought his self proclaimed best friend to get out from there with him. Yes, he just take Minseok and Kyungsoo’s studying time and drag them to the cafeteria.

 

It was really really hard for both Kyungsoo and Minseok to pull Baekhyun into the corner side of cafeteria because Baekhyun wanted to take them to his friends circle when Minseok and Kyungsoo still wanting to have some peace and debate about gypseum is the chubby cute twins. It cost them a promise of drink for Baekhyun to stop dragging them to the middle side of the cafeteria-where the rest of his friends are- and just sit in the corner with them because Baekhyun was so persistent to eat with them together.

 

 _‘fuck it all, i will get strawberry milkshake for him’_ Minseok think to himself, Baekhyun said that he wants coffee but who is he kidding to? Minseok fully aware that Baekhyun couldn't take anything like coffee, so instead following what Baekhyun asked him, he go for the Baekhyun’s daily dose. Getting three of it as he knew deep down Kyungsoo also love strawberry but refuse to say it.

 

As he only have two hands, he put the two milk he put two milk down to the floor before he tried to reach the last one in the vending machine. Just as his hand enter the metal box, someone took the milks in the floor. As fast as he saw the hand, he turn his head to protest the villain, only to have his eyes wide, “Jongdae?”

 

The other man smiled at him, his smile is so similar to a cat, “Hey! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I mean you look a bit in trouble so yeah! Why not help a friend, right?” Typical Jongdae as he is pretty much the same like Baekhyun.

“Ah, it's okay, I just need to get this anyway,” He replied, pulling his hand back when he could hold the strawberry box. Minseok stood straight and gave a questioning gaze to Jongdae, didn't really know what to say and didn't really know what to do.

 

Jongdae averts his gaze to both milkshakes in his and Minseok’s hand, “You like strawberry?” before he walks past Minseok and put a coin to get his own drink which is orange juice from the vending machine.

 

“Not really,”

 

“Then why are you buying it?” They start to walk together, Minseok is pretty sure Jongdae and him should have different direction as he is walking to the corner and Jongdae should walk to the middle part, but Jongdae keep walking beside him.

 

“Baekhyun and Kyungsoo like it,”

 

“It doesn't mean you need to buy the same,”

 

Minseok shrugs, “Sometimes Baekhyun find one isn't enough, so he kind of drink half of mine too,”

 

Jongdae laughs so loud, people around them turn and give them some stares. “Have you ever tried orange juice?” He asks as he shows the orange drink to him, Minseok shakes his head. They have arrived on Minseok’s table, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo gave a weird gaze towards Jongdae.

 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun ask.

 

“Minseok invited me,” Jongdae said as he takes the sit right next to Baekhyun, following Minseok who already sit beside Kyungsoo. “You did?” and as always, Minseok scrunches his nose because he couldn't lie and he was too sure that he has never invited Jongdae to eat with them.

 

Baekhyun stares at Jongdae once again before he nods and let him there.

 

#

 

“Yo,” Luhan greets them and the other nods. He realized that it is a bit too quiet like always, so when he takes a sit right next to Chanyeol and find no Baekhyun and Jongdae right beside the taller, he asks where they are.

 

Chanyeol pointed to one of the corners and sure thing, Luhan finds them.

 

With Minseok and Kyungsoo that is.

 

The moment he saw them isn't the best for his liking, because he saw where Jongdae still sips his drink and a second after, he gave it to Minseok and without any hesitation Minseok drinks Jongdae’s drink from the same straw.

 

All of his friends heard his scoff, believing something made Luhan upset or angry, but something with his blush and expression shows other emotions could be mistaken as the latter, but no, they have known Luhan better than his cover. They saw jealousy.

 

#

 

Minseok start to give up, but Luhan didn’t.

 

He has endured it enough, he is so fed up with his own insecurities. He has tried to just stay quiet with all the words Luhan always said to him. But now, he just didn't get it anymore.

 

Their friendship already end years ago. Even when it doesn't end in a good way, it's already end. Why do Luhan need to act like Minseok isn't a human being? At least he thought Luhan could treat him like a normal friends.

 

But who am he kidding to?

 

He is _useless._

 

#

 

It's their second last meeting before they turn their assignment to the comite. Minseok have finished it long time ago but in sake of helping Baekhyun out, he still come and endure all the words Luhan throws him. Their friends has always warn Luhan about his mouth but Luhan pays no mind.

 

The rest are getting the food Kris has prepared in his kitchen for their break that day, as the rain pours down it starts to make all of them sleepy and by Jongdae’s suggestion, they take a break and gonna eat some snack.

 

It should have been only two people that get the snack in the kitchen, yet everyone goes there as they are too excited to wait. Kyungsoo was even pulled by Jongin and Baekhyun in no second of thought run to the kitchen once he heard word of strawberry.

 

Who is left in the living room is only Minseok and Luhan without no one but them who realize it.

 

"Ya, garbage, why do you stay here? Couldn't you be more egoistic than this?" Minseok just keeps his head down and continue to write.

 

"Do you even have ears?" Still no answer.

 

Luhan sighs, frustrated that Minseok didn't give any respond, "Why do you even need to stay? You didn't do anything more than being egoist. **Useless thing** like you has no value in here." And maybe, Luhan has just shot a bullet right through Minseok heart.

 

His pen fall from his hold, making a cling sound with the table. It's hard for him, to hear that word, again, again, again and again. And now, he heard it from someone, who people judge did not make him useless.

 

It hurts and killing him from inside.

 

_“Look at him,”_

 

_“Oh, he is Luhan’s ex-friends right?”_

 

_“Since Luhan isn't with him anymore, now he became useless as always”_

 

_“Yeah”_

 

_“Useless”_

 

_“Useless”_

 

_"We are divorcing"_

 

_"why?"_

 

_"It is useless"_

 

_"Useless’’_

 

_"Useless"_

 

_Kim Minseok, you are useless._

 

It was all he heard about him. And somehow, he believes in their words because, is there anyone who will reassure him that he is not? No. There was no one, that's why he believes.

 

"I am **_useless_ ** . I am egoistic, now what you want me to say? Isn't it enough, Luhan? I didn't know what i have done wrong you..." tears in his eyes and crack in his voice make Luhan’s breaths stop. "I don't get it anymore… have i done anything that piss you off? I left you alone, _you_ left me alone. Why do you need to say things to me?" Minseok’s hand is now on his own head, firmly gripping his mind to be in place, for his heart to stay unbroken. But he cannot. He run, leaving all his things there with him running out of the house, through the rain.

 

It's not just Luhan that so shocked with the situation. All of their friends have already heard Luhan’s bashing and already start to walk back to the living room, just in time when Minseok replied back and in no second he runs.

 

Kyungsoo comes to Luhan’s side where he already stands up and punchs his face, twice. Making Luhan stumbles and fall to the floor.

 

"How could you said it to him?"

 

"I have been there since you two still in your diapers, start knowing each other and become best friends. I still remember every olympiad we compete for, more than seven olympiads and you only come twice. Yet for every soccer champion and singing contest you was competing to, he came for each of it. How could you said he is egoistic?

 

He used to only have you. He holds to your words but you clearly didn't appreciate it as you have friends you treasure more than him. What did you expect from him? For him to be happy when he knows you weren't keeping your words? For him to be happy when he only has you but you decided to go to another school and he was left alone?

 

isn't it natural for him to only ask god damn something from you?!

 

Are you even there when his parents divorce and said it was **useless**?! He was there asking for your present! But you didn't care! You didn't fucking care to know about it!

 

And yet you called him egoist and useless, where's your heart?!"

 

Luhan didn't know about it. He thought he has figured Minseok just like his palm, he is his neighbor. His family has never been a great family, Luhan only knew about it. But he never knew, he never knew it goes to that point.

 

He didn't know anything anymore when he moved out to his high school dorm, and he didn't hold to all of his words to Minseok.

 

_"Don't say that! I will be your family if your parents leave you!"_

 

_"I will come to every olympiad! Don't worry, just wait there until you see me because I am sure coming to every of it."_

 

_"Then let's get a room together when we start high school! It would be great~"_

 

_"I will always be here for you, no one will ever sai bad things about you. They are blind if they said so."_

 

Maybe Luhan just realize it. Just realize all of it that yes, Minseok don't have anyone for the longest time he could remember. He were never good with words, he is never good with interacting with the other. Luhan was there because he was persistent. But he didn't keep his words of going to the same school as Minseok like how they have promised each other. He didn't keep all of his promises.

 

 _It is natural_ for him to ask something from Luhan. For asking an explanation. Luhan brushed it off that time. Because he thought Minseok was straddling him. When in fact, he was straddling Minseok for his own self.

 

Luhan regrets it now. When he just turn his head to the door  mind is firm to run after Minseok, he stands and take a step but Kyungsoo catch his hand hard. "Dont. Dont you dare making it as you just fucking realize it now and regret it. You are too late for three years and you have worsen it by your words. Don't you dare running after him as if it didn't happen"

 

He deserve punches, a lot of it, he already receive two from Kyungsoo, but he is ready to receive another, later. Even with shoutings Kyungsoo at his back, he run after Minseok.

 

#

 

In pour of rain, he find Minseok still running and running. Thank to his soccer training, he could catch up to the latter. In no time, he stops Minseok by hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry… i-i didn't know… about your parent… about you… you aren't useless, _i am_ useless," he confessed.

 

He turn Minseok’s body facing him,  finding tears that merge with the rain. He bends down and erase all of it even when the rain keep coming back. Minseok’s red cheeks and eyes got traced by Luhan’s finger. "I'm really sorry… for hurting you, for leaving you, for not listening you… i'm really sorry..." Minseok took a sniff and it is what it takes for Luhan to hug the petite man in his hold with him shielding Minseok from the rain. He isn't sure who is crying anymore, because he could feel his own tears meddling with the rain’s way.

 

"Let's start a new… live with me, with my parents, i will hold by promises, give me a second chance..." he said in one breaths, hoping that Minseok hear him in the rain where the sound of rains and grounds are greeting each other really loud and preventing them to hear the other clearly.

 

He receive a weak nod from Minseok and a return hug. He has never feel more relieved for years. Now he know what has been missing all along.

 

And all of what happen, **isn't useless**.

 

Because it brought him back to Minseok. And brought Minseok back to him.

 

It is not useless. He is not useless and so does Minseok

 

Because two useless may become _‘useful'._


End file.
